


All According To Plan (One-Shot)

by Dvatonyska



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvatonyska/pseuds/Dvatonyska
Summary: Lukas Mačka was by no means a romantic mammal by nature. Most of the time, he was generally quite reserved and sarcastic with no particular dramatic flare. But as of recently there'd been one thing on his mind that needed that to change.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All According To Plan (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as a gift to my boyfriend, Spirit Vulpes, for our anniversary. His character is Sydney Matthews and mine is Lukas Mačka.

The lynx's eyes flickered open wearily. He stretched, yawning as he got up. Lukas looked over at his sleeping vixen, smiling slightly and kissing her on the forehead. He stumbled drowsily to the hallway, looking at the perched phone and picking it up. He dialed the number, switching to his native Slovak as his mom picked up, 

"<Oh hey, mom.>"

"<Lukáš? My darling, how are you?>" 

He rubbed his eyes, "<Uhh…Tired, mostly. It's half seven in the morning over here.>" 

"<Oh, I see.>"

"<Yeah… So, uh, there was something that I actually wanted to ask about...>"

"<Hmm?>" 

"<Well… What did dad do when he proposed?>"

She gasped excitedly, "<My God, Lukáš. You're proposing to Sydney aren't you? That's amazing! I have to call your sisters, wait.>" 

"<Yes, yes… I am, but… I'm not so sure how to go about it, so I was wondering if you could tell me how dad did it.>" 

"<Well, is the ring you bought nice?>" 

The lynx paused, scratching his neck guiltily, "<Oh, well… I haven't actually bought one yet.>" 

She tutted a little, "<Your father came to me with a silver ring. I was dropping hints at the one I wanted, it was gold with a nice diamond in it. It was obvious that was what I wanted, but he still came to me with that silver ring. So he tried proposing with that and I threw it down the drain and told him to get a proper ring.>" 

The lynx grimaced slightly, _"Poor dad."_ he thought. 

"<Okay, well, thanks for the advice, mom. I think getting the ring is first on my list now.>" He hung up, rubbing his forehead and muttering oaths to himself. 

And so, as soon as he could, Lukas bought the most expensive ring he could manage to afford. ‘ _Just gonna have to hope Syd doesn't check his bank account…’_ The feline pulled out his phone, calling his close friend Leah, 

"Yeah, fuck do you want, then?" The tundra wolf answered. 

"Hey, Lee. So… I'm planning on proposing to Syd-" 

"Aw, that's great! I'd howl but I'm still at the station" 

"Thank you, heh. But I'm… not sure how to do it. I've now got the ring as per my mom's advice, but… Not sure how to move forward" 

"Well, I s'pose… You've gotta do it on a date, innit?" 

Lukas considered this, "I guess so…" To be completely truthful, they don't actually go on a lot of dates. They've always had much more of a stay-at-home relationship.

"And like," Leah continued, "It's not just gonna be any date, you've gotta take her on like the best date ever"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lukas asked, in a tone which was slightly more panicked than he would've hoped.

"Dunno, you just sort of… Think what she likes and that. Just tailor it to her pretty much" 

"Okay… Okay, yeah. I can do that. Yeah. Thanks, Leah!" 

"You're on the phone you don't need to shou-" 

He hung up, pocketing his mobile. And here he was faced with the question - _could_ he do that? After getting home, he paced up and down the corridor, thinking to himself, 

_‘Well, what does Syd like? She likes music, but concerts are too much of a hassle to do this late… A club would probably be too loud… maybe something else, then…’_

"Hey, snub-tail," Syd greeted, making him jump. 

"Kurva! I didn't see you there, eheh…" 

She giggled, looking at the cat's drooped face of mild annoyance, before getting out her phone, "There's this _really_ cute video of an ostrich chick I wanted to show you." 

The lynx nodded, looking over her shoulder at the screen. Then it clicked. _"She likes birds. Perfect, I'll take her to an aviary! I'll take to her an aviary, then after that I take her to a nice restaurant and while we're there I can drop the question."_

The vixen waved her paw over his face, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. Just zoned out, heh." 

She giggled a little, booping him on the nose. 

He huffed, "Hey, I thought we established a no-boop rule." 

"Well, I'm violating it." 

Lukas sighed, feigning annoyance. 

She smiled, "So, takeout?" 

"Sure." 

"Mexican?" 

He nodded, "Hey, actually… Y'know, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?" 

"Oh? What's the occasion?" 

"Nothing! Eheh… just… Yeah. Felt like treating you. The aviary in Savanna Central and then a nice restaurant afterwards?"

"Aw, that sounds great!" Syd said, swishing her tail. Lukas chuckled, smiling as they nuzzled eachother. 

The next day, Lukas got up early at the crack of… 6:37. He took a shower, put on a few layers of cologne and brushed his teeth at least 4 times. The feline decided he'd treat his vulpine lover to her favourite breakfast too: pancakes. Or at least that's what was going through his head when he made a sloppy mess of egg and milk in a frying pan. He mentally slapped his forehead and scraped the morsels of failure off of the pan into the bin. Toaster waffles it is. 

Syd yawned, brushing her blue-dyed hair out of her eyes and stretching her legs a bit before springing out of bed and making her way downstairs. "Lukas…?" She asked through a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, miláčik! Made toaster waffles." 

"Oh. Uh… Thanks, Luke. You know if you waited until I woke up, I could've made breakfast." 

"I know, I just… Felt like having toaster waffles" He smiled awkwardly, mentally slamming his head into a door, _"You fucking idiot, how are toaster waffles a romantic gesture?"_

The fox chuckled, patting his head, "Silly cat."

A couple of hours later, they're on their way to the aviary. They probably could've gotten there already, if it weren't for the fact that a truck driver had them stuck in gridlock. Lukas slumped his head on the wheel, sighing. The fox put a paw on his shoulder reassuringly, looking at him with her deep, blue eyes. He smiled slightly, before looking forward to the complete carnage in front of them. 

"Oh, it looks like he's turning back round now." Syd pointed out. The lynx sat up, alert again as with no hesitation he saw his opening and seized it. 

"Oh, move on! I've fucking given you plenty of space! Do boha! Ježiš Mária Jozef…" He yelled, beeping.

Syd giggled slightly.

"Heh, sorry, miláčik…" 

"It's okay." She beamed, brushing her paw through the fur on his neck. The feline purred in response, which Syd found adorable, his grumpy denial of his cuteness even more so.

"So… Wanna play 20 questions?" Syd asked, sitting up.

"20 questions? Sure. You have one in mind?" 

She nodded. 

"Okay. Fictional character?" 

"Yes."

"Are they from a movie?" 

"I… Well sort of, but technically they're not." 

He sighed, chuckling a little, "It's a yes or no question, miláčik. You do this every time."

"Okay, can you rephrase the question?" 

He sighed, "Are they _in_ a movie?" 

"Yes." 

"Harry Potter." 

She looked like she'd just been decked in the face, "HOW DO YOU DO THIS?!"

The cat laughed, "I have genius detective skills, Sydney." 

"You cheat. 

"I do _not._ " 

"Lies upon lies." She shook her head with mock disapproval.

Lukas leaned back and turned the radio up, Blinding Lights by the Weeknd played on the radio.

"Ooh! I love this one!" Syd exclaimed, her ears perking up excitedly.

Lukas chuckled slightly, as his girlfriend started singing along to it. The lynx shrugged and decided to join in. His singing has never exactly been something he'd advertise, but it was fun when it was with her. The vixen's bushy tail swished along while she sang. Lukas smiled, tapping a little drumbeat on the steering wheel. The two kept driving on for a bit until eventually, after paving through the laborious traffic, they arrived at the aviary. Lukas searched for a parking space, like he was still a savage predator on the prowl. _‘You bastard,’_ He thought, scornfully watching a red Zubaru take the final space. 

The car trudged backwards and turned, dragging its way to a parking garage. They got out, walking across the street to the aviary. The golden gates towered over them proudly, in front of the expanse of enclosures. Even with the clouds slightly blocking it, the sunlight tinted the bars. It was bold, striking and… Closed? Lukas frowned, reading the sign, 

"We are closed due to worms…?" 

"Aw, look at it!" The fox squeaked, gesturing to the smiling cartoon worm next to the text.

"How do you find a worm cute?" 

"Because it looks so happy, Luke." she replied, punching his arm and giggling.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, sweetie." 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Okay so… I guess we go somewhere else now?" 

"What if we just go straight to the restaurant?" 

Lukas shrugged, a little annoyed at having to skip the aviary, "Well, okay…" 

Back to the car they went, Lukas setting up the coordinates to the restaurant 'La Chaîne Alimentaire.'

"Ooh, that sounds fancy," Syd commented.

"You just saying that cos it's French, heh. It could be, say… Sweaty armpit, and you'd probably say the same."

She giggled slightly, "Okay, sorry, but now I've gotta look up what that is in French," She tapped her digits around on her screen, before clearing her throat, "Aisselle en sueur!” She read in an exaggerated accent. 

Lukas laughed, "Fuck. That sounds like a cologne."

"Imagine someone bought a cologne called _Aisselle en Sueur_ and then they Google it and find out they literally just bought the scent of armpits" 

"How about the ol' _Mamelons Attachés_?" Syd asked jokingly.

Lukas raised an eyebrow, "What's that, then?"

"Pegged nipples."

"Ježíš, heh…" He exhaled, with a slight chuckle. 

As they started to drive out, the car tipped slightly with a loud thud.

Lukas' brows furrowed, "The fuck…?" He got out of the car, going round the front to inspect the source of the noise.

Syd tried to see what he was looking at from the passenger seat, before her ears jolted back with shock as Lukas shouted. 

"What's wrong, Luke?" 

"Fucking… The tire is broken."

"Flat?" She asked.

"Yes, flat, broken. Doesn't work." 

The vixen nodded, getting out the car and heading round the back to the trunk. 

"What you're doing…?" Lukas puzzled. 

"Getting the spare tire," She replied, opening the empty compartment. 

"There isn't one, we already used that last time." 

Syd looked at him. He looked back. 

"Fuck!" She shouted. 

They started heaving the SUV out of the parking garage, stopping by the curb. By this point it was raining, Lukas sighing again since neither of them had brought coats. Syd was phoning for a pickup truck, pacing up and down. _"This has gone wrong in every way possible…"_ The cat thought. 

Suddenly, Lukas felt something nuzzling into his chest. He looked down, seeing Syd nestling her head in-between his blazer.

She looked up at him, "We don't have umbrellas, so you're my shelter, okay?"

He chuckled a little, picking her up and grabbing hold of her tail, "That goes both ways then." He used her tail as a cover for his head. The fox giggled, resting her head on him.

Lukas exhales, "I'm really sorry about today… I had plans, but…"

"What are you talking about? Today was great, heh." 

"...How?"

"Because we had fun. I've just spent the day wandering around with you." 

Lukas thought for a little, "That's… Sappy. But… Kind of sweet, heh." 

Syd beamed, nuzzling him. 

"And there was actually something that- well, could you reach into my left inner pocket?" The lynx asked hastily.

Syd nodded, reaching around and taking out a little black box.

"Thanks." He took it from her, presenting it in his paw.

She put two and two together, gasping and putting her paws together, "Luke! I- wow, I wasn't..." 

"It's a yes or no question, miláčik."

"Oh my God, yes!" 

She gripped onto him, hugging him tightly. 

Lukas smiled, kissing her. They held it for a bit, still in the rain and still sheltering each other. She pulled away, panting.

"You know, we could've just gone inside the car for shelter" Lukas pointed out.

Syd giggled a little, putting a finger over his mouth and hugging him tighter. 

"...I love you, Syd." 

"I love you too, Luke." 

  
  
  



End file.
